The Dark Knight
by Delevingne
Summary: "Impian besar Sakura hanyalah menjadi seorang penari terkenal dan membangun sebuah istana yang berisikan keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Semua itu menjadi harapan terbesar di hidupnya. Tidak sampai sebuah teror menakutkan menghantuinya. Meminta jiwa sucinya untuk kembali pada sang Iblis."/VampFic.


_1798_

Kilatan petir malam hari membuat kastil tua itu bercahaya hanya dalam kejapan mata. Hawa mencekam dan udara dingin yang terasa menambah kelamnya suasana yang tercipta. Tidak ada rumah-rumah berpenghuni yang memutari seisi kastil tua itu. Kastil besar bak istana pencakar langit yang begitu menakutkan.

Di dalam kastil itu, banyak dari kaum penghisap darah melakukan ritualnya diiringi raungan kesakitan dari seorang pria berjubah dengan kedua matanya memerah nyalang melotot pada sesosok tubuh rapuh yang terbaring dengan pucat di seluruhnya. Tidak ada aliran darah segar yang mengalir dari pembuluh nadinya.

Kedua matanya terpejam. Menyimpan rapat-rapat sebuah cahaya yang begitu bersinar layaknya mentari di pagi hari. Cahaya yang membuatnya merasa dicintai, cahaya untuknya pulang.

Tidak ada lagi. Semua sudah mati hanya karena ketololan dari manusia yang menyebabkan seluruh keluarganya hancur. Kebodohan dari seorang Uchiha.

Lalu, empat pria berjubah hitam dengan mata merah menyala terang itu merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Bibir mereka melapalkan sebuah mantra yang membuat tubuh wanita itu terbang melayang dan cahaya pijar berwarna putih keluar dari dadanya.

itu berhenti tepat di atas dada wanita itu. Menimbulkan kilauan yang begitu menyakitkan mata.

"Mantra selesai."

Salah satu dari pria berambut hitam panjang berkata dingin. Tubuh wanita rapuh itu kembali terlempar ke atas batu besar dengan kasar. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan rasa sakt apapun. Masih tertidur nyaman seakan tidak tahu kalau bahaya sedang mengintainya.

"Ini kesalahanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Pria berambut cepak itu menatap tajam pada sosok tinggi berjubah yang sedang terikat di kedua tangannya dengan sebuah tiang kayu panjang. Wajah datarnya menyembunyikan jutaan ekspresi menyedihkan yang ia simpan rapat-rapat.

Lalu, keempat pria itu pergi dengan kepulan asap putih dan sosok mereka hilang begitu aja seiring asap itu memudar. Tali ikatan yang hampir mirip seperti cambuk itu terlepas. Membuat tubuh lemasnya terjatuh dari atas tiang kayu dengan kerasnya.

Ia berusaha mendekati sosok rapuh itu. Mencoba membelai lengan mungilnya dengan lembut namun rasa panas langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya bagai dicambuk bara api tak kasat mata.

Kedua tangannya terkepal. Tatapan mata merahnya menggelap seiring rasa sakitnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Tidak. Ia tidak akan bisa menangis. Tidak akan bisa.

Selamanya.

Walaupun ia ingin, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menangis.

Rambut merah mudanya terurai begitu saja menutupi belahan dadanya dengan balutan gaun putih polos yang semakin mempercantik tubuh indahnya. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Tidak ada lagi lolongan kesakitan karena sebuah cambuk yang menampar tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi arang api yang mengenai wajahnya.

Mata nyalangnya menatap tubuh rapuh itu dengan pandangan terluka. Ia merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Membentuk sebuah segel turun-temurun dari klan besarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat menghujam hati gelapnya.

Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat seiring sebuah segel mulai terbentuk. Tubuhnya kembali melayang di udara. Lalu, sebuah segitiga terbentuk di sekitar tubuh mungilnya. Segitiga berwarna merah darah tampak menghitam dan tubuh wanita itu terhempas sekali lagi.

Pria itu membuka matanya. Mengucapkan satu kata dan dengan sekejap mata tubuh wanita itu berubah menjadi sebuah abu berwarna putih cerah seperti dirinya yang begitu suci tak tersentuh dosa hitam.

Sebuah peti kaca datang menghampirinya dengan warna hitam pekat yang mengelilingi setiap sisinya. Ia melangkah masuk dengan langkah pelan. Mencoba tersenyum pada abu putih itu dengan senyum mengerikannya.

"Kau akan kembali padaku. Selamanya kau adalah milikku, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The Dark Knight**_

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

* * *

" _Impian besar Sakura hanyalah menjadi seorang penari terkenal dan membangun sebuah istana yang berisikan keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Semua itu menjadi harapan terbesar di hidupnya. Tidak sampai sebuah teror menakutkan menghantuinya. Meminta jiwa sucinya untuk kembali pada sang Iblis."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _1997_

Kaki mungilnya terus memutar seiring lantunan suara merdu dari sebuah piano hitam di belakangnya terus mengalun lembut mengiri gerakan indahnya dalam sebuah melodi menenangkan.

Bintang-bintang di langit memandangnya seakan tersenyum karena sebuah tarian indah yang ia ciptakan begitu memikat dan membuatnya tersenyum puas. Sinar temaram dari bintang-bintang di atas sana seakan ikut menikmati tariannya. Ia mendongak, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang Bintang hingga tanpa terasa ada sebuah angin yang begitu dingin menusuk kulitnya. Membuatnya meremang dalam beberapa detik setelahnya. Ia tetap menari, tidak memedulikan angin yang berhembus seperti menolaknya.

Alunan lembut musik piano hitam itu terhenti. Kaki indahnya langsung membentuk sebuah satu barisan dan tubuh mungilnya menunduk sebatas dada. Senyum masih tidak bisa lepas dari wajah cantiknya meskipun peluh mulai menetes dari pori-pori wajahnya.

Yamanaka Ino melangkah mendekati sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan senyum menawannya. Ia bertepuk tangan agak kencang, membuat sosok itu tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

"Nah, Sakura, kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Jadi, bisa kita rayakan ini?" Ino memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan lebar.

Haruno Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya. Ia mengambil handuk di atas tas mungilnya dan menyeka keringatnya perlahan.

"Tapi, bisakah kita pergi juga bersama Sasori?" Sakura berkata pelan sembari memandang sahabatnya penuh dalam. Meminta jawaban pasti dari segala keraguannya.

Ino mungkin akan marah padanya. Sakura tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki seumurannya. Mereka sudah menginjak dua puluh tiga, demi Tuhan. Dan tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya dengan alasan tertentu. Sakura tidak pernah mengerti itu.

Senyum Ino mengembang dalam kegelapan. Tatapan matanya sedikit menajam namun Sakura berusaha menepisnya. "Tentu saja, Sakura. Kenapa tidak? Mungkin itu akan menyenangkan."

Sakura mengangguk senang. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan aku menyayangimu dengan tulus akibat euforia rasa senangnya yang berlebih. Sakura mungkin bisa melanjutkan harapannya yang sempat terbuang jauh-jauh dari hidupnya.

Harapan terbesarnya untuk bahagia bersama keluarga kecil yang akan ia bangun nanti bersama seseorang yang dicintainya.

Hidup dengan bahagia dan saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Ino hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit mengantuk, membuat Sakura terkekeh geli. Wanita pirang itu beranjak mengambil tas punggungnya. Mengikuti langkah Sakura yang lebih dulu melaluinya. Tatapan mata Ino begitu gelap dari balik punggung mungilnya.

"Ino, kita akan pergi untuk makan malam. Kau punya referensi tempat makan yang bagus? Ini jam delapan malam dan aku tidak yakin kalau restaurant dekat sini masih buka."

Ino melangkah hingga tubuhnya bersisian dengan Sakura. Wanita itu memiringkan bibirnya seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tahu tempat makan yang enak dekat sini, Sakura. Kita berdoa saja semoga masih buka."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia memegang perutnya sembari terkikik geli. "Aku benar-benar lapar."

Tatapan Ino melembut, ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk melangkah lebih cepat bersamanya.

Melupakan fakta kalau ada sosok lain yang memandang mereka dari kegelapan.

.

.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar seiring darah yang mengalir membasahi sepatu mungilnya. Darah dari seorang laki-laki yang bagian dadanya bagai disayat sebuah pedang tajam dan begitu menyedihkan. Bagian dagingnya terekspos sempurna. Wajahnya yang tenang tampak menakutkan dengan kedua matanya melotot tajam. Mulutnya menganga lebar seakan ia tahu kalau kematiannya sudah dekat.

Sakura jatuh dengan darah terciprat di kaus putihnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Ino memandang darah itu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tak bisa ia gambarkan gamblang. Ia memeluk Sakura yang jatuh bergetar di atas lantai kayu.

"Sasori … siapa yang melakukan ini pada Sasori, Ino? Siapa!?" Teriak Sakura pedih. Ia menekuk lututnya menjadi satu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lutut itu dan membiarkan anak rambutnya terlepas dari ikatan sanggulnya yang basah karena keringat masih saja mengalir deras.

Ino menatap nanar tubuh Sasori yang terkulai lemas di atas lantai kayu dengan mengenaskan. Tusukan benda tajam dimana-mana, rambut merahnya semakin berwarna pekat seiring darah yang tidak mau berhenti dari sana.

Bau anyir darah menguar di udara. Ino menutup hidungnya untuk mengantisipasi rasa mual yang mulai berkontraksi di perutnya. Ia memeluk tubuh rapuh Sakura dan mulai mengangkatnya perlahan agar Sakura mau berdiri sendiri.

Sakura menghapus air matanya. Tatapannya begitu pedih menatap tubuh Sasori yang tak berdaya, darah dimana-mana. Rasa mual mulai menghinggapinya. Ino menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera keluar dari sini sebelum hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Pintu kayu itu tertutup. Sakura masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Ino menuntunnya lembut menuju mobil. Persetan dengan darah! Keadaan Sakura sedang tergoncang saat ini.

Mobil hitam itu melaju menjauhi rumah kayu bermotif sederhana namun nyaman itu dengan cepat. Tidak ingin mengingat kejadiaan yang menimpa mereka hari ini. Polisi bisa saja menangkap mereka berdua dengan motif pembunuhan berencana.

Sosok itu kembali datang dengan jubah hitamnya. Tersenyum pada mobil hitam itu dalam kegelapan. Senyumnya begitu menakutkan dengan kedua mata merahnya menyala terang bagaikan iblis. Iblis yang haus dengan darah.

.

.

"Aku akan mandi, Ino." Sakura tersenyum kecil pada Ino yang berusaha membantunya untuk membersihkan diri di saat tubuh Ino juga terkena darah dari Sasori.

Tatapan mata Sakura terlihat kosong. Ino menghela napasnya. Memaksa Sakura untuk duduk di meja makan dan membuatkan gadis itu kopi.

"Minumlah." Uap kopi itu menggunggah selera Sakura untuk meminumnya. Sakura tersenyum samar pada Ino yang masih memandangnya sedih. Sakura pasti merasa terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Kematian Sasori yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya trauma.

"Aku mengenal Sasori saat perayaan karnaval seminggu yang lalu. Ia adalah ketua panita dari acara itu. Kami berkenalan. Ia sangat baik. Aku berpikir kalau kami akan menjadi teman dekat. Kau tahu, aku tidak punya teman selain dirimu sejak aku duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Mereka menjauhiku seakan aku ini wabah bagi mereka."

Ino mengelus lembut bahu Sakura yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Namun, tatapan gadis itu masih kosong.

"Lalu, Sasori memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku. Ia mulai mengirimiku pesan singkat yang membuatku merona. Menghubungiku setiap malamnya hanya untuk mendengar suaraku. Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Berkenalan dengan seorang laki-laki di saat usiaku matang untuk menikah."

Ino tersenyum lembut saat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Gadis itu kembali meminum kopinya dalam diam. "Ia bilang ia ingin mengajakku makan malam sehabis aku berlatih. Hari ini lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membunuh Sasori dengan kejam seperti itu."

Sakura menutup wajahnya seiring bahunya bergetar dan isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hidupnya begitu menderita. Kematian merenggut orangtuanya sejak ia duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Ino dan keluarganya yang merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sampai ia menemukan kebahagiaan kecilnya. Menjadi seorang penari sukses di usia muda. Ia sudah menorehkan banyak prestasi di bidang seni tari. Membawa karirnya menuju puncak hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tapi, seakan Tuhan tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk bahagia. Sakura ingin sekali merasa damai di hidupnya. Merasa dicintai. Merasa diinginkan. Merasa ingin segalanya di sisi karir gemilangnya.

Ino tersenyum lembut. Mata biru tenangnya menembus mata hijau Sakura yang tampak redup. "Aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu. Tidak, maksudku aku memainkan musiknya dan kau bernyanyi. Bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum sembari menggeleng. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ia butuh istirahat. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar untuk memeluk Ino erat. Ia sangat bersyukur setidaknya ia masih memiliki Ino di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Ino yatim piatu, sama sepertinya. Orangtuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku akan mandi. Kau beristirahatlah, Ino. Aku harus melupakan kejadian ini dan menangis semalaman." Sakura tersenyum pada Ino yang memandangnya lembut. Ino kembali menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan panjang. Pelukan yang begitu menghangatkan.

.

.

Lampu ruang tengah sudah dimatikan. Itu menandakan kalau Ino sudah pergi tidur. Biasanya wanita itu akan menonton acara tv sampai larut malam dan Sakura yang akan mematikannya jika Ino tertidur di sana.

Sakura melempar handuknya ke tempat semula. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah dipaksa berlatih selama empat jam tanpa henti. Latihannya sangat keras mengingat hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi ia harus mengisi sebuah acara dengan tariannya sebagai pembuka. Dan ia harus berlatih keras.

Ino dengan setia menemaninya. Ia adalah partner terbaik Sakura dalam segala hal. Wanita itu menemukan bakatnya sendiri di bidang musik. Jari-jari lembut Ino sangat mahir menari di atas tuts piano dan menciptakan instrumen yang sangat indah untuk mengiringi tariannya.

Sakura mengambil selimut dan mulai menutupinya sebatas dada. Ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi kamarnya dalam kegelapan malam. Sakura sengaja membuka jendelanya lebar, untuk memudahkan angin malam yang begitu menyegarkan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Memeluknya dalam sebuah kenyamanan tak kasat mata.

Sosok itu kembali datang dengan kedua mata merahnya menyala terang di dalam kegelapan. Tubuh menjulang tingginya bersembunyi di antara bayang-bayang gelap kamar mungilnya. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada kebahagiaan di wajahnya, hanya sebuah ekspresi datar yang terlihat di sana.

Tatapan matanya menggelap seiring kedua mata merah menakutkan itu hilang. Digantikan dengan mata penuh luka dan kepedihan. Sosok itu mulai mendekat pada ranjang mungil yang ada di tengah ruangan. Berusaha tersenyum tapi gagal. Ia tidak akan bisa tersenyum.

Tidak ada lagi rasa panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya saat ia menyentuhkan jemari dinginnya di lengan hangat itu dengan lembut. Ini adalah penantian panjangnya. Penantiannya selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

Ia menatap wajah damai itu lekat-lekat. Kilatan mata terluka dan penuh penyesalan tergambar jelas di iris kelam elangnya. Tidak ada satu pun para manusia yang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas saat ini. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengamati gadisnya sedang tidur dengan pulas tanpa beban di pundaknya.

Ia mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah cantik itu. Membelainya dengan selembut mungkin agar gadis itu tidak terbangun karena sentuhannya. Tangannya begitu dingin, sangat kontras dengan kulit hangat gadis itu.

Ia menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan gadis itu. Iris kelamnya melembut seiring genggamannya yang mengerat. Gadis itu masih nyaman dalam tidurnya. Mimpinya sangatlah indah hingga ia tersenyum di tidurnya.

Sosok itu tidak tahan melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga bibir dinginnya bergesekan dengan bibir panas gadisnya. Membiarkan hawa aneh itu menyebar di sekitarnya. Lama ia terdiam sampai ia memberanikan diri untuk mencium lembut bibir itu. Bibir yang begitu dirindukannya. Bibir yang membuatnya merasa melayang di udara hanya karena sentuhan lembutnya dalam sekali kecupan.

Lama ia menciumnya sampai gadis itu melenguh di dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu membalas kecupan lembutnya. Menciptakan hawa panas di antara mereka sampai kedua matanya yang terpejam akan terbuka dalam hitungan beberapa detik selanjutnya.

Sosok itu menghilang seiring hembusan angin yang sangat dingin menusuk tulangnya. Sakura bangun dari tidurnya saat mimpi aneh itu masuk dan mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang mengantuk dan melangkah untuk menutup jendelanya karena udara malam tidak lagi ingin bersahabat dengannya. Ia kembali menarik selimutnya sebatas lehernya. Menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mimpi indah itu akan datang lagi ke dalam tidur panjangnya.

Sosok itu mengamatinya dalam kegelapan dengan tatapan matanya yang kembali merah menyala bagaikan api yang berkobar di dalamnya. Tidak ada lagi iris kelam yang menunjukkan rasa terluka dan kehilangannya yang dalam. Digantikan rasa amarah dan perasaan bergumuruh di dalam dadanya. Di dalam jiwanya yang sudah mati.

Mata itu kembali menatap sosok gadis itu dengan tajam dan mematikan. Ia menyeringai kecil. Menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap sosoknya hilang bersamaan angin malam yang berhembus melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka.

.

.

"Kita akan ke pameran lukisan dan setelah itu pergi untuk makan siang. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu dan tergantikan dengan mimpi-mimpi indahnya yang begitu memabukkan. Mimpi indahnya bersama seseorang yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Sakura? Hei, Sakura!"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat telapak tangan Ino melambai tepat di depan wajahnya. Ino mendapati dirinya sedang melamun Sakura hanya terkekeh saat melihat Ino yang mendengus karenanya. Lalu, mereka berdua segera pergi setelah mengunci pintu rumah mungil itu.

.

.

"Kematian Sasori akan segera diungkap oleh polisi. Semoga itu baik." Ino menghela napasnya saat ia menemukan sebuah koran di depan pintunya yang mengangkat tema pembunuhan kejam di rumah kayu sudut kota. Dan itu adalah tempat dimana Sakura dan dirinya sering berlatih di sana.

Sakura mengangguk dalam diam. Ia sudah mengurung diri selama hampir empat hari berturut-turut. Takut jika bayangan Sasori menakuti-nakutinya lagi. Namun, Ino berhasil meyakinkannya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja dan pembunuhan Sasori resmi dari tangan seorang manusia.

Ino memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di area parkir museum. Banyak dari pelajar dan kalangan mahasiswa datang ke acara ini. Pameran museum ini adalah yang terbaik dari sebelumnya. Tidak akan ada lukisan yang dilelang hari ini. Dan Sakura maupun Ino bisa menikmatinya dan tidak perlu merasa takut karena mereka bisa melihatnya selama satu minggu penuh sebelum lukisan-lukisan indah itu dijual bebas.

Museum itu sangat luas. Banyak dari karya-karya para pelukis ternama yang sengaja menaruh karya terbaiknya di sini. Berharap mereka menikmatinya dan memberikan _feedback_ yang positif pada si pelukis.

Ino melirik Sakura yang begitu senang saat ia mengajaknya kesini. Gadis itu terlihat bebas dengan senyumnya yang berseri-seri saat memandangi lukisan-lukisan kerajaan klasik yang menarik para pengunjung untuk melihatnya.

"Ayo, Ino, kita harus melihat semuanya!" Seru Sakura tak sabar saat ia menarik tangan Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengabaikan petugas yang memberikan mereka tiket untuk menjelajah museum ini lebih luas lagi.

Ino hanya mendesah kecil lalu tertawa saat melihat Sakura yang bahagia dengan hanya memandangi lukisan indah itu. Senyum tak juga pudar dari wajah cantiknya. Beberapa kali gadis itu hampir terjatuh karena tersandung oleh kaki para pengunjung yang datang. Bahkan Ino yakin, di hari pertama pembukaannya saat ini, para pengunjung membludak ingin tahu karya apa yang sedang diperlihatkan bebas saat ini.

Tatapan mata Ino menggelap seiring ia melihat sebuah lukisan besar di sebuah ruangan dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi berwajah pucat yang bersisian dengan lukisan itu. Laki-laki itu melepas topengnya sembari memegang sebuah pedang panjang. Wajah tampannya begitu dilukis nyata di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tatapan mata birunya tidak bisa lepas dari sana.

Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang terdiam memandangi sebuah lukisan wanita dan laki-laki yang bersebelahan di sana. Senyumnya memudar saat Sakura mendapati lukisan wanita itu begitu mirip dengan Ino.

Sakura melirik Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan menahan sebuah isakan. Tatapan Ino sangat dalam memandangi lukisan laki-laki yang berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah pedang di tangan kirinya dan sebuah topeng di tangan kanannya. Wajah tampannya tergambar sempurna hingga Sakura menyadari kalau pipinya merona.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba melihat lebih jelas ke dalam tulisan kecil bertinta hitam di ujung lukisan. Matanya menyipit saat menemukan nama Sai di tulisan itu.

"Sai? Nama yang indah. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Sakura bergumam rendah menyadari arti nama itu dalam-dalam.

"Sai adalah ksatria yang gugur di sebuah perang. Lukisan ini menggambarkan dirinya yang sedang perang melawan kaum jahat yang hendak menyerang istana kegelapan."

Sakura menatap Ino takjub. Sakura tidak pernah membaca cerita klasik sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak begitu senang membaca. Hanya sering melihat tayangan yang menggambarkan keadaan sejarah masa lalu yang terasa kental membayanginya.

Ino tersenyum lirih menatap penuh kerinduan lukisan itu. Lalu, tatapan mata Sakura jatuh pada lukisan wanita bergaun ungu yang sedang duduk sembari tersenyum manis dengan memegang sebuah gelas berisikan cairan merah yang Sakura tidak tahu apa namanya itu. Wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Ino. Bahkan Sakura tidak melihat ada perbedaan di antara mereka.

Rambut pirangnya yang tersanggul rapi. Mata biru terangnya yang hangat. Senyum cantiknya yang menawan. Gaun ungunya yang menjuntai menutupi kaki indahnya. Wajah cantiknya yang berwarna merah di kedua belah pipinya.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dengan lirih. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak saat Ino berkata dengan lirih di telinganya. Ino berusaha tersenyum saat Sakura menatapnya sedih. Tatapan mata Ino kembali memandangi lukisan wanita itu dengan pedih.

"Bukankah ia cantik?" katanya pelan.

Sakura berusaha melihat nama wanita di dalam lukisan itu namun nihil. Tidak ada tinta hitam di ujung lukisan itu sama seperti lukisan laki-laki di sampingnya. Sepertinya pelukis tidak tahu siapa nama wanita itu.

"Dia sangat cantik. Aku rasa, pasangan ini bahagia." Sakura tersenyum lebar memandangi wajah Ino yang memerah karena menahan sebuah isakan.

Ino mengangguk kecil. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajah pedihnya. "Sangat bahagia. Bahkan dunia pun tidak bisa memisahkan mereka dengan mudah. Cinta mereka begitu kuat." Ino tersenyum kecil pada Sakura yang memandangnya bingung. Wanita itu segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu sebelum hal-hal yang buruk menimpa mereka.

Lalu, para pengunjung beramai-ramai masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan dua lukisan yang berukuran besar itu dibuka. Pekikan kagum dari para pengunjung membuat Sakura menoleh antusias ke sana. Wajah Ino yang tampak lebih baik langsung memucat seketika saat tirai emas itu dibuka. Wanita itu berdeham sekilas memandang Sakura yang menatapnya bersinar.

"Bisa kita melihat lukisan itu? Sepertinya di sana sangat ramai."

Ino mengangguk tanpa sadar. Ia menarik tangan Sakura yang hampir saja terlepas dari genggamannya. "Kita beli minuman sebentar. Aku sangat haus."

Sakura tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk. Mengikuti Ino yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke bagian penjual minuman. Membelikan Sakura sebotol air putih dan membeli untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ino melangkah di depan diikuti Sakura yang berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang sedang menatap takjub dua buah lukisan melegenda itu. Sakura tidak mengerti, lukisan apa yang membuat mereka begitu senang dan terlihat memuja.

"Lelaki di lukisan itu tampan sekali!" Pekik salah satu wanita berambut hitam itu. Sakura hampir sampai di baris depan saat Ino mulai menariknya mendekat. Sakura tidak melihat lukisan yang terpampang di depannya sampai semua tatapan dari para pengunjung mengarah padanya.

"Oh, tidak." Gumam Sakura pelan. Ia tanpa sadar menjatuhkan botol airnya ke lantai kayu dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Sakura memandang tajam dua lukisan itu. Dua lukisan berbeda.

Seorang wanita dan laki-laki.

Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bergetar hebat. Ia melirik Sakura yang memandang lukisan itu dalam diam. Mata birunya melirik ke sekitar mereka. Mendapati tatapan para pengunjung yang menatap Sakura kebingungan.

"Kau reinkarnasi dari Ratu itu 'kah?" Salah seorang pengunjung wanita berteriak pada Sakura. Ino menoleh, memandangnya dengan tatapan mematikannya dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk diam.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat lukisan wanita itu. Lukisan itu menggambarkan sesosok wanita anggun kelas bangsawan yang sedang duduk dengan senyum lebarnya, cantik dan sangat menawan. Ditambah rambut merah muda bersinarnya dibiarkan terurai menutupi belahan dadanya dari gaun putih indah yang menjuntai ke lantai di bawahnya.

Lukisan ini bukan dirinya.

Sakura bersikeras dalam hati.

Ia tidak secantik lukisan ini. Sangat jauh.

Tapi, banyak hal yang membuat dirinya ragu. Ia tanpa sengaja menatap ke dalam mata hijau yang tergambar dengan sangat indah dan sangat sempurna. Mata itu bersinar terang dan penuh kelembutan.

Di atas rambut indahnya, terpasang sebuah mahkota cantik berhiaskan perak yang berkilauan. Menambah aksen bangsawan kelas atasnya yang sangat sempurna. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan lukisan itu.

Lalu, sebuah kalung permata berbentuk kipas yang menarik perhatian Sakura untuk melihatnya lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak memedulikan tatapan para pengunjung yang mulai mengarah padanya. Seluruh atensinya berpusat pada lukisan itu.

"Dia benar-benar reinkarnasi dari Ratu kegelapan itu."

Sakura mencoba untuk menulikan telinganya saat ini juga. Ia menjatuhkan tatapan mata kagumnya pada sosok lukisan laki-laki yang begitu gagah dengan jubah hitamnya yang menjuntai sampai sebatas bawah mata kakinya. Wajah lelaki itu bagaikan wajah seorang dewa Yunani dalam mitologi kuno di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan secara jelas bagaimana lelaki di lukisan itu selain kata sempurna dan sangat tampan.

"Dia seperti keturunan Adonis," gumam Ino takjub. Sakura tersenyum samar tanpa sadar. Memandang jauh ke dalam mata merah menyala terang yang entah mengapa membuatnya jatuh hati. Tatapan mata itu begitu tajam dan menusuk, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan lari ketakutan dan memilih untuk menyerah. Tapi, Sakura tidak, ia menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Lelaki itu menggenggam sebuah pedang dan wajahnya tergambar sangat keras di sana. Pahatan dari rahangnya membuat Sakura merasa jatuh berkali-kali ke dalam sebuah lubang tak berdasar. Ia sangat tampan melebihi apapun di sini. Tidak ada lelaki yang sangat tampan di sini selama dua puluh tiga tahun ia hidup.

" _The Dark Knight_ … Ksatria Kegelapan," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar saat membaca sebuah tulisan kecil bertinta hitam di bawah lukisan laki-laki itu. Ia menajamkan pandangannya mencoba melihat lebih jelas tulisan di sana sampai sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut.

"Mereka sepasang suami istri yang sangat bahagia." Sakura menoleh pada sosok laki-laki berambut klimis dengan pandangan bingung. Ia melirik Ino yang memucat di sampingnya. Tubuh Ino bergetar hebat di genggamannya.

Lalu, laki-laki itu menoleh dengan senyum samar pada Sakura dan melirik Ino di belakangnya. "Halo, Nona, namaku Sai."

Dan Sakura tidak bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi saat mendnegar bunyi benturan keras dari sebelahnya, melihat sosok Ino yang jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri di dalam ruangan besar itu.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura memberikan Ino segelas air putih hangat setelah wanita itu sadar dari pingsannya. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Ino begitu gugup tadi. Laki-laki itu terlihat tampan dengan pedangnya dan juga—

Oh, tidak.

Laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengan lukisan kstaria yang Sakura lihat bersama Ino di samping lukisan wanita yang berwajah serupa dengan Ino.

"Ino?"

Sakura menatap Ino yang melangkah dengan tatapan kosong menuju kamarnya. Ada yang berbeda dari Ino saat mereka pergi ke museum dan melihat lukisan yang dipajang sangat rapi di sebuah ruangan. Sakura melihat tingkah Ino berbeda sejak saat itu.

Ino keluar dengan senyum misteriusnya dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal yang ia berikan pada Sakura. Lalu, wanita itu bergegas pergi setelah mencium Sakura lembut di dahinya dan pamit untuk tidur.

Sakura memandang buku itu bingung. Mungkin semua rasa penasarannya akan terobati jika ia membaca buku ini. Latihannya sudah cukup dan ia akan mulai berlatih sendiri mulai esok hari. Ino sepertinya sedang sakit dan ia tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan dan minuman untuknya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan pasokan makanan ringan di lemari makanan sudah habis. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Masih ada waktu untuk membeli makanan sebelum toko itu tutup. Sakura mengambil jaketnya dari dalam kamar dan pergi ke luar tanpa memberitahu Ino.

.

.

Sakura sudah menunggu bis selama satu jam lewat dan tidak ada yang kunjung lewat. Bahkan halte bis ini semakin sepi dan hanya bunyi serangga malam yang menemaninya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan saja. Mengingat jarak antara toko dengan rumah mungilnya tidak begitu jauh. Hanya memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit. Dan sepuluh menit jika naik bis umum.

Ia memeluk dirinya saat udara malam terasa menusuk kulitnya dan berusaha menembus jaket kulitnya yang tebal. Ia melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan terurai untuk menutupi belakang lehernya yang terbuka dan menjaganya agar tetap hangat.

Pandangannya menegang saat ada empat laki-laki bertubuh besar memandangnya dengan lapar. Sakura menarik napas untuk membuatnya tetap tenang namun gagal. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Laki-laki itu bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Ia melangkah mundur dan akan berlari jika rambutnya tidak ditarik seseorang dengan keras membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Sakura menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya ke tanah saat tubuhnya dipaksa seseorang untuk mengikutinya ke dalam sebuah rumah kosong dekat hutan terlarang. Sakura berteriak kencang namun tidak ada satupun yang menolongnya. Ini sudah malam dan waktunya para manusia untuk beristirahat.

Sakura meronta keras dan genggaman itu terlepas. Ia baru saja berlari kencang dan terjatuh saat ada sosok tinggi menjulang berdiri di depannya dengan jubah hitam gelapnya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa keras mengejek laki-laki yang kini berdiri di depannya seolah-olah ia adalah perisai untuk melindunginya. Sakura berdiri dengan cepat. Mencoba menghindari saat laki-laki itu menyeringai kejam di dalam kegelapan dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari balik punggungnya yang tertutup jubah.

Belum sempat mereka lari, sosok itu membunuhnya bagaikan kedipan mata dengan kilat. Tidak ada teriakan atau raungan rasa sakit akibat goresan pedang tajam itu. Mereka tewas seketika dan darah di pedang itu hilang dalam sekejap.

Lelaki itu memasukkan pedangnya ke balik punggungnya. Angin malam berhembus menerpa rambut gelapnya. Sakura tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang menolongnya saat ini.

Sakura berdiri setelah ia merapikan barang belanjaannya. Ia mencoba tersenyum saat sosok itu mulai memutar tubuhnya untuk menatapnya.

"Terima—

Senyum cantik itu luntur seketika saat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan pandangan mata merah menyala terangnya serasa menusuk Sakura dari dalam dan membuat tubuhnya mati rasa.

Lalu, dalam sekali kedipan, mata itu berubah menjadi mata kelam nan gelap, tidak tersentuh apapun yang membuat Sakura terdiam memandanginya. Banyak jutaan memori di kepalanya yang tertidur kini mulai bangun perlahan-lahan membuat kepalanya pusing.

Sosok itu tersenyum samar. Menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang besar namun dingin itu ke pipinya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut dan Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya. Tatapan matanya begitu dalam dan terluka. Menggambarkan kepingan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang dalam di sana.

Sakura berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran konyolnya saat ia menatap ke dalam mata lelaki itu. Mata yang sama ketika ia memandangi sebuah lukisan kuno di museum tadi siang bersama Ino.

Ia tidak bermimpi.

Sakura memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

Sosok itu menarik tangannya dari wajah Sakura setelah sekian lama berhenti di sana. Ia menatap dengan sedih ke dalam mata Sakura dan menembus ke dalam sana. Lalu dengan cepat, kedua mata gelap penuh kelembutan itu berubah menjadi mata merah dengan darah dan kobaran api yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Suaranya bagaikan melodi kematian yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga Sakura. Sakura menggeleng kecil. Menatap jauh ke dalam mata menyala terang yang membuatnya jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Ia mengangguk kecil. Menjulurkan tangannya ke leher tanpa noda miliknya. Mengelusnya lembut dan sedikit memainkan anak rambutnya. Lalu, menghilang begitu saja bersama hembusan angin malam yang terasa semakin mencekam memeluknya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat sosok itu benar-benar menghilang di depannya. Tidak ada jejak-jejak yang menggambarkan kalau ia benar-benar nyata. Sakura menarik napas panjang. Laki-laki itu sangat tampan—terlalu tampan sama seperti lukisan ia ia lihat di museum tadi. Bahkan Sakura sendiri begitu terlena dengan tatapan mematikannya.

.

.

Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Ino sudah tidur dan ia tidak akan mengganggunya. Sakura melangkah menuju jendela besarnya. Memandang jauh ke hamparan pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh menutupi rumah mungilnya.

Sakura membawa buku itu ke pangkuannya. Mulai membacanya dalam diam sampai ia tertidur pulas.

 _Dikisahkan ada seorang laki-laki dengan jubah hitam dan kedua mata mengerikannya yang begitu ditakuti kalangan kaum penghisap darah lainnya. Tidak, ia memang terlahir sebagai kaum kegelapan. Kaum yang tidak akan pernah tersentuh oleh cahaya cinta mentari pagi dan bersembunyi di balik dinding-dinding dingin malam yang melindunginya dari terpaan sinar mentari._

 _Ia bukanlah dari kalangan bawah dengan segala aspek menjijikan di sana. Ia terlahir sebagai penguasa, terlahir sebagai seorang pemimpin besar. Ia bukan kalangan vampire kelas bawah. Ditekankan, ia bukan dari kalangan bawah._

 _Sampai ia merasakan perasaan bahagia dan merasa dirinya terbang ke angkasa bersama seorang wanita cantik yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya, seakan tatapan teduh wanita itu tidak pernah takut dan gentar padanya. Tatapan penuh cinta dan penuh kehangatan yang menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang._

 _Mereka bersumpah untuk tidak pernah menikahi wanita dari kalangan garis suci yang tidak tersentuh siapapun. Dan ia melanggarnya, menorehkan sebuah tinta hitam di buku garis besar milik klan legendanya._

 _Membuatnya terbuang dan merasa disisihkan. Dan wanita itu kembali datang dengan uluran tangan hangatnya yang membuat ia sadar kalau tidak selamanya ia akan merasa kesepian. Senyum wanita itu menyadarkannya dari segala keburukan yang terjadi di hidupnya._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Itulah kata-kata yang membuatnya menghangat. Perasaan yang mati selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya terasa bangun dan berkembang menjadi sebuah perasaan ingin memiliki, ingin saling membahagiakan satu sama lain._

 _Jiwanya sudah mati saat ia keluar dari sebuah klan melegenda milik keluarganya. Tidak ada harapannya untuk bertahan selain kalah di sebuah peperangan suci dan menghapusnya dalam dunia kelam ini sebagai seorang ksatria rapuh dan lemah._

 _Namun wanita itu merubahnya. Merubah segala apa yang pernah dipandangnya. Ia memberikan cinta, meninggalkan segala adat dan tradisi yang sudah ditulis selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya hanya untuk bersamanya._

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya saat angin meniupkan kayu jendelanya dan membuat suara bising yang membangunkan tidur pulasnya. Sakura menaruh buku itu ke nakas samping ranjangnya dan menutup jendela kayu yang terbuka itu dalam sekali hentakkan.

Ia kembali meminum kopinya. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada sebuah buku tebal yang hampir separuh dibacanya. Ia kembali bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan membacanya dalam diam.

 _Mereka hidup bahagia selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Tidak ada yang berani mengusik kehidupan penuh cinta mereka. Sang laki-laki merubah jiwa iblisnya menjadi seorang ksatria tangguh penuh kelembutan yang tidak akan pernah menyakiti kaum wanita yang bernasib sama seperti istrinya, terbuang._

 _Ia dikenal sebagai Ksatria Kegelapan, yang hanya muncul di dalam kegelapan untuk membunuh siapa saja para musuh yang berani masuk ke dalam wilayah teritorialnya dan mengusik kehidupan tenangnya._

 _Sampai sebuah perang besar terjadi begitu saja. Perang dimana kaum manusia terhasut oleh kaum gelap dari ujung Timur dekat lautan dingin di sana. Mereka mendatangi kastil besar itu dengan membawa sebuah benda-benda mematikan yang bisa membunuh kaumnya. Kaum vampire itu terbunuh sia-sia dan jiwa mereka terbang dengan amarah terpendam. Bersiap untuk membunuh mereka sampai laki-laki berjubah itu datang dan menghentikannya._

 _Mengadakan sebuah perjanjian damai yang dilanggar manusia-manusia itu hanya karena sebuah ketakutan abadi. Takut jika kaum mereka akan membunuh manusia-manusia malang itu dengan tangan berdarahnya._

 _Lalu, perang besar itu terjadi. Sang Ksatria berusaha melindungi keluarganya dengan segenap nyawanya. Ia begitu bodoh dengan melakukan perjanjian gelap dengan pemimpin kaum Timur mengenai wanita, wanita yang dicintainya yang akan menjadi korban jika ia sampai kalah dalam peperangan suci ini._

 _Kaum itu menyerang bersamaan para vampire menjijikan dengan para manusia yang bergabung menjadi satu. Perang pun tak terelakkan, ia hampir saja kalah jika tidak ada salah satu dari keluarga klannya datang dan membantunya dengan sekuat tenaga._

 _Namun, tetap saja, kekalahan dialami sang Ksatria Kegelapan dan tubuhnya yang akan dikorbankan menjadi sebuah tumbal agar kaumnya tidak akan pernah kembali hidup untuk sebuah reinkarnasi yang akan meresahkan jiwa manusia dan kaum tercela dari Timur itu._

 _Lalu, wanita suci dengan gaun putihnya itu berlari dengan tangisan. Ia berlari dengan kedua tangannya terentang di depan dadanya. Mengabaikan teriakan dari wanita bergaun ungu yang bergetar di ujung istana._

 _Tatapan matanya begitu tajam menusuk mereka yang berani menyentuh sang Ksatria dengan tangan kotornya. Ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Kembali terisak saat suara sang Ksatria yang terdengar pedih mulai menggoyahkan pendiriannya._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum kejam pada manusia dan kaum vampire Timur itu sembari merapalkan deretan mantra di bibir tipisnya. Teriakan menggema dari seorang wanita bergaun ungu di istana semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

" _Jangan!"_

 _Ia membentuk sebuah segel setelah melepas sarung tangannya dan membuangnya kasar. Tatapan dari para manusia itu seakan melecehkannya. Meremehkan kemampuannya yang terlahir sebagai kaum yang suci tidak ternodai apapun._

" _Tidak, kumohon, jangan lakukan itu!"_

 _Suara pedih sang Ksatria tidak ia hiraukan. Wanita itu tersenyum pedih sembari membentuk segel rumit di tangannya. Cahaya kehijauan muncul dari dalam tanah berbentuk persegi dengan simbol rumit ditengahnya._

 _Wanita bergaun ungu itu berlari mengejar sosok wanita bergaun putih yang memejamkan matanya dengan membacakan sebuah rentetan mantra yang turun-temurun menjadi tradisi klannya._

 _Wanita itu membuka matanya, tersenyum lebar pada sang Ksatria yang menatapnya penuh luka dan kesedihan. Tersenyum pada wanita bergaun ungu yang jatuh terduduk memandangnya penuh lirih dan linangan air mata._

 _Segel itu membuka lebar. Membuat para manusia yang melihatnya berlari ketakutan. Tapi terlambat, mereka semua terjebak dalam kotak persegi itu bersamaan dengan dirinya yang terikat di dalam segel persegi itu._

 _Kaum vampire Timur hanya mampu melihat dan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Kematian mereka semakin dekat dan mereka tidak bisa menghidarinya._

 _Wanita itu menggigit jari telunjuknya hingga mengeluarkan darah setetes demi setetes di atas tanah. Mengeluarkan seekor Naga besar berwarna putih terang dari sebuah simbol terbuka itu dan Naga itu memakan habis semua para manusia dan para vampire saat mulut besarnya terbuka dan menelan semuanya._

 _Sosok Naga itu menggeliat di udara selama beberapa saat setelah para manusia dan kaum vampire Timur itu habsi tak tersisa. Memecahkan dirinya menjadi berkeping-keping dan menghidupkan sisa-sisa klan yang mati dalam perang. Lalu, tubuh wanita itu terjatuh dan terbatuk mengeluarkan darah yang banyak._

 _Ikatan tali sang Ksatria belum juga lepas. Para kaum klan memandangnya nanar dan penuh kesedihan. Sampai kepalanya mendongak, memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Ksatria yang memandangnya penuh terluka._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Begitu kata terakhirnya dan simbol itu kembali tertutup rapat bersamaan nyawanya yang diambil paksa keluar dari raganya dalam sekali tarikan. Segel hijau terang itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa darah di atas tanah bekas peperangan._

 _Tubuh wanita itu jatuh ke tanah dan tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Ikatan kematian sang Ksatria terlepas dan ia berlari menyentuh tubuh lemah itu dengan pelukan eratnya. Memanggil namanya dalam kegelapan yang terasa memeluknya erat._

 _Ia tidak bisa menangis._

 _Jika ia menangis, wanitanya akan terluka._

 _Tidak. Ia tidak akan menangis._

 _Lalu, wanita bergaun ungu itu menutup matanya. Tidak ada sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok itu mati untuk melindungi Tuannya, sang Ksatria dan Naga itu tidak bisa mengembalikannya._

 _Wanita itu melangkah. Membentuk sebuah segel suci dan mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya hijau redup. Ia melapalkan sebuah kata-kata yang membuat cahaya itu bersinar menjadi kuning pudar._

" _Aku akan kembali hidup setelah adikku kembali hidup untukmu. Aku yang akan menjaganya sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan selama ini untuknya. Tetaplah hidup Ksatria, kau akan mendapatkannya kembali."_

 _Sang Ksatria menggeleng lirih sembari memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Dan sosok wanita bergaun ungu itu hilang dengan cahaya kuning pudar itu mengikuti simbol yang mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan._

" _Ya, Ino, Sai akan kembali hidup untukmu. Ini untuk membalas semua jasa-jasamu pada adikmu dan diriku."_

Sakura membuka matanya saat sosok Ino yang tersenyum lebar sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan membawa senampan roti isi dan segelas susu.

"Sakura, aku tertidur lebih cepat semalam. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura tersenyum lirih. Ia tanpa sadar menghapus air matanya yang entah kapan mengalir begitu saja saat ia tertidur. Ino mengambil buku tebal itu dari pelukannya. Tersenyum lirih pada Sakura lalu pada buku itu.

"Kita harus pergi."

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia menatap Ino lekat-lekat ke dalam matanya. "Wanita bergaun ungu itu, ada apa hubungannya dengan wanita bergaun putih di lukisan itu, Ino?"

Ino menarik napasnya. Ia menutup buku tebal itu dan menaruhnya di samping nakas ranjang Sakura.

"Mereka adalah saudara. Wanita bergaun ungu itu adalah Kakaknya dan wanita bergaun putih itu adalah Adiknya. Mereka berasal dari satu klan yang sama, klan suci yang tak tersentuh dosa hitam setitikpun. Semuanya masih sama, bahkan setelah mereka berdua menikahi kaum iblis hati mereka masihlah putih."

"Jadi?"

Ino menarik napasnya. "Sai tewas dalam sebuah peperangan besar demi melindungi Ksatria itu. Bahkan Naga suci yang hanya dimiliki wanita bergaun putih itu tidak bisa mengembalikan nyawanya. Hanya sang Ksatria yang bisa menghidupkannya kembali dengan ritual rahasia klannya. Kau tahu, wanita bergaun ungu itu adalah istri dari Sai. Dan ia begitu sedih saat tahu kalau Sai tidak bisa hidup lagi dan ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk bisa menyusul adiknya pergi dan memberikan kekuatan pada sang Ksatria untuk menghidupkan kembali Sai."

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata Ino.

"Wanita bergaun ungu itu bernama Ino dan wanita bergaun putih yang menjadi Ratu dari kegelapan malam bernama Sakura."

.

.

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam ruang bawah tanah kastil. Sakura sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Ia tidak mau memakan rotinya dan hanya melamun. Ino tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura begitu menanyakan perihal yang terasa ganjil padanya.

Ino juga tak mengerti mengapa ia terkadang berlaku aneh pada Sakura. Seperti ada tubuh lain yang mengambil alih kehidupannya untuk sementara waktu. Dan ia bersama Sakura kemari hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran dari sejarah itu sendiri.

Sakura melangkah memasuki pintu kastil yang terlihat berantakan di pekarangannya. Namun, saat melangkah masuk ke dalam, posisi letaknya masih sangat rapi. Bagaikan tidak tersentuh siapa pun.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa kastil lama ini bisa menakjubkan seperti ini. Tidak ada yang lapuk karena dimakan usia di antara kayu-kayu kuatnya. Semua bagaikan baru.

"Para peneliti sudah berulang kali kemari dan kondisinya sangat berbeda seperti apa yang mereka jabarkan pada media." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan resah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa semua terjadi.

Sakura melangkah memasuki sebuah lorong dan langkah Ino terhenti di belakangnya saat ada sosok tubuh tinggi yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya menelusup masuk ke perpotongan lehernya dan menciumnya lembut di sana. Ino tidak kuasa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi saat kedua tangannya balas menggenggam tangan hangat itu dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Ino tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi saat tubuhnya ditarik memasuki sebuah lorong gelap yang sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sosok Sakura juga tidak bisa dilihatnya, ia ingin berteriak namun tak bisa karena tangan hangat itu serasa mematikan semua sistem syarafnya.

Ino tersenyum di dalam kegelapan sebuah ruangan. Lampu-lampu mewah yang terpasang di atasnya menyala kemudian saat ia menjalankan jemarinya menyentuh sebuah tali yang menghubungkannya dengan lampu itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum dengan membuka topeng hitamnya. Ino memandangnya penuh kerinduan. Ia memandang ke bawah, memandang dirinya yang memakai sebuah gaun mewah berwarna ungu dan sedang tersenyum.

Lalu, kepalanya mendongak, mendapati sosok itu membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Ino tertawa setelah menghapus air matanya dan berlari ke arah sosok itu dan mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sai. Sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

Sakura memasuki sebuah lorong panjang dengan cahaya lampu yang menempel di dinding menjadi penerang jalannya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Seharusnya ia pergi untuk menghadiri sebuah acara dimana karirnya akan mencapai puncak saat ini. Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja saat ia pergi bersama Ino ke sebuah museum tua yang menyimpan banyak kenangan di sana.

Museum yang sedang memamerkan legenda dari sebuah kerajaan Iblis yang begitu terkenal sampai detik ini dan keberadaannya masih dicari oleh para pemburu sejarah.

Legenda _The Dark Knight_ , Sang Ksatria yang pergi tanpa sebuah jejak dan sang wanita yang menjadi tujuan hidup sang Ksatria yang juga menghilang begitu saja tanpa sebuah petunjuk yang berarti.

Sakura melihat sebuah lukisan berukuran lebih besar dari sebelumnya terpasang di dinding besar berlapiskan emas di dalam ruangan yang tak kalah besarnya. Lalu, ia menatap lirih pada sebuah kursi berwarna merah darah yang seakan mengundangnya untuk duduk di sana.

Ruangan gelap seketika. Lampu-lampu yang menyala seketika mati total. Sakura melangkah di dalam kegelapan seolah-olah ia sudah mengenali tempat ini dengan baik. Lalu, ia duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kedua matanya terpejam.

Kembali, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Lampu-lampu ruangan kembali menyala namun kali ini lebih redup. Sebuah getaran besar mengiringi langkahnya yang turun dari kursi kebesaran dan melangkah mendekati meja kayu di tengah ruangan.

Sakura memandang dirinya yang memakai gaun putih yang menjuntai sampai ke bawahnya. Menutupi mata kakinya dan menampilkan dirinya sosok yang serupa dengan lukisan itu.

Lalu, sebuah kotak kaca berwarna hitam di sisinya terbuka lebar saat pecahan itu berubah menjadi serpihan yang berkeping-keping menjadi satu. Membuat pintu berlapis itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok laki-laki yang memejamkan matanya di sana.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Membuat sebuah segel di tangannya dan pecahan kaca terakhir itu terbuka lebar. Membuat sosok di dalamnya membuka matanya. Menampilkan mata merah menyala terang miliknya yang membuat Sakura jatuh hati.

Sosok itu keluar bersama jubah hitam pekatnya. Kegelapan serasa melingkupi mereka. Kedua tangan sosok itu terbuka, menampilkan senyum yang terlihat indah di mata teduh Sakura.

Sakura mendekat, tidak, ia berlari menerjang pelukan itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Sosok itu memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang sudah lama mati beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Kini ia mengerti, apa arti dibalik semua ini.

"Apa kau mengingatku, hm?"

Sakura menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik dada laki-laki itu. Ia tersenyum, mendongakkan kepalanya saat wajah lelaki itu mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke. Suamiku, Ksatria Kegelapanku."

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum puas. Semua penantiannya terbayar sudah. Ia tidak akan merasa tertekan dan merasa panas jika mendekati tubuh wanitanya. Miliknya. Tidak ada lagi yang memisahkan mereka. Tidak ada lagi.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang melangkah dan duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Menatap penuh kerinduan pada Sakura yang berdiri menatapnya penuh cinta. Sama seperti tatapannya beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku membunuh seorang laki-laki manusia yang berusaha mengajakmu makan malam?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah pelannya.

"Karena aku benci pada kaum manusia. Benci pada mereka yang berhasil merenggut kebahagiaanku. Selamanya aku akan membunuh mereka yang berusaha mengambil lagi kebahagiaanku. Itu sumpahku." Sasuke berkata tenang dan janji itu bagaikan lolongan kegelapan malam yang tak bisa terbantahkan. Janji manis di dalam kegelapan yang begitu menakutkan namun juga terasa membahagiakan.

Sakura melangkah mendekat. Menyadari adanya uluran tangan dari Sasuke yang mengarah padanya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lebih lama lagi saat kata-kata itu meluncur bebas dari sang Ksatria malam. Sang Ksatria yang menjalani hari-harinya bagai di neraka karena menunggunya. Terkurung di dalam kotak kaca yang sangat menyiksanya selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya hanya untuk menunggunya hidup kembali.

"Kemari, Sayangku, milikku, kau tak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu sedalam ini, Sakura."

Sakura melarikan dirinya untuk memeluk Sasuke sekali lagi. Duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sesukanya saat Sasuke menuntunnya dalam ciuman panjang yang sarat akan kerinduan yang dalam.

.

.

.

* * *

 _It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now. And it's coming over you like it's all big mistake. Oh, holding my breath, won't lose you again._ — _Haunted_

* * *

.

.

.

A/N:

7k+ ini benar-benar penulisan fantastis. Saya gapernah nulis chapter sepanjang ini.

That is my VampFic yang entah keberapa kwkw. Saya kepengen banget yang ngedark tentang vampire gitu hiks saya baper baca vampire academy jadinya begini.

Oke, saran, kritiknya, diterima banget. Maafkan kalau typo ya, saya ngetiknya tengah malam dan baru aja diupload numpang wifi teman. Makasih yang udah sempetin baca sampai sini!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
